Sarasaland's One and Only
by Cutie-M3lo25
Summary: (Luigi(Mr.L)xDaisy) Princess Daisy is Sarasaland's confident, spunky, sassy and tomboyish Princess. She has never been the proper princess or damsel in distress type. Ever since she got heart broken, she vowed to get stronger and she doesn't need no man to save her life. Guess who is the next person she falls in love with! He has a double personality
1. Sarasaland's One and Only

Hi I'm M3lo. This is my Daisy Fan-Fic. Hope you enjoy.

~Flash Back~

"Tantanga will be the new ruler of Sarasaland and will marry the most fairest of them all, Princess Daisy"

Tantanga lift up my chin as I turned the other way. Every-time I see his face I was disgusted of my actions. How could I be soo blind? I was tied up and had no hope. My four kingdoms was brain washed so even if I could escape, I would still be trapped and as their ruler I couldn't bear to hurt my people.

"Tantanga! It's -a time to fight"

I turned too see who was was a short chubby man with a red hat on him that carried an M symbol and he worn a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls. He punched and attacked Tantanga. Ya! I felt joy and hope that this Kingdom will be saved. And bam he shot Tantanga and huge explosion occurred. I coughed from smoke the explosion had caused. Then that man untied me. Once I saw his eyes my heart bounced out my chest. This feeling in my stomach.

"Let's-a go Princess, my name is Mario".

"Hi! My name is Daisy. Nice ya! Thanks for saving my kingdoms"

"It's-a my duty as a Plumber," he said

"Don't get used to it Plumber boy, I'm not that kind of Princess" I blurted.

As time passed I couldn't stop thinking about Mario. The Plumber who saved my life. He would always send me letters to see if I was alright. We communicated with each other for over a year. One day he invited me to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and I were best-friends and he promised to always be there for me. Once I arrived to the Mushroom kingdom, I realize someone already had his heart... Princess Toadstool, Peach. He did say he liked me for my beauty but was in love with Peach. That day my heart teared into pieces. I promised myself to never to be damsel in distress and rely on no Plumber boy to help me.

After that I kinda of changed my look. I cut my hair, changed my dress and stayed out of the sun for a while.

~Present Day~

"Make sure you send the money to Charity there in Chai" I reminded them.

"Don't worry Princess we won't let you down" Totmesu replied as I nodded.

Peach is having a sleep over in the Mushroom Kingdom. I haven't been there for a while. So I agreed to go. Just cause Plumber boy is there doesn't mean I'll stop seeing my friend. I aboarded the plane to get there.

Once I arrived, Peach, Luigi and Mario were already waiting for me.

"Hey yal! Daisy's Back." as Peach hugged be tightly

"Nice to see you again" as she bowed.

Peach and I went to her room to set the luggage.

"So how have you been?Have you got Kidnap lately?"

"Oh dear last weekend but Mario saved me" she said as I facepalm.

"Peach when are you going to realize that you are a princess. You have duties in this kingdom." Peach pouted a bit, "Look I just want you to mature; you can't always wait for Mario to solve your problems."

"Don't worry about me. I will be alright" Peach said as I wasn't so convinced, "Now all we have to do is wait for Rosie to have our sleep over."

I went downstairs as I overheard toads saying how amazing Mario is and making fun of Luigi of how cowardly he is.

"Ha ha ha Luigi can't even hurt a fly" a toad laughed at Luigi

"Don't you think that's a little bit too much for a toad to say that. I don't know if I should tell toadsworth you know..." I said as the toad turned red and ran off." There you go Luigi!"

"He's right-a, Mario has always been more stronger. Me... I'm just-a coward." he said as I slapped him.

"Stop it! Never let those people get to you. They don't know who you are, only you know who you are... I believe in you." I smiled as his cheeks burn.

Another toad came to announce we are having a baseball game. I yelled "Woohoo!" and ran upstairs to change and gotten my bat. My team consist of Mario, Yoshi, Toadette, and some toads. The other team had Peach, Rosalina, Luigi, Birdo and other toads. My team won 6-4. Walking to the locker room, there was a Koopa sneaking by staring at Peach. I walked up to it and tapped it's shoulder. Then I whacked him with the bat a couple of times.

"Tell me why you're here"

"N-no reason" the Koopa denied

"Ya thinks so" I swung again as t hide in t's shell and it started to crack.

"Ok Ok I was trying to check on the Princess. Bowser is planning to take her tonight."

"Tonight uh... Well that's all I need to know" I pickred up the shell and swung the bat. "Flower Ball!" It went flying through the sky (like team Rocket) "Wooo! Home Run!"

~During the Sleepover~

"I love pink. It matches my hair." said Peach

"Orange is Cool yo!" I yelled

"I prefer every color equally" Rosalina responded as the Lumas went to hug her.

"Theses babies are kinda cute. How are you Cutiepie." I nuzzle it.

"Time to go to bed" Peach announced.

I stood there for a while until everyone was fast asleep. Then I left the room quitely. As I slowly opened the door I began to walk and felt someone behind me. I immediately kick 'em.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow" Luigi yelled.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" I checked on him "I'll get the first day kit."

"Okey-Dokey" He said as he followed me

I put rubbing alcohol on Luigi. "Don't worry Luigi it might sting"

"Ow, that sting quite a bit" Luigi whine.

"There you go" I put a band-aid on him to patch it up and kissed his cheek as he flushed

Then we heard Peach screaming for help and for Mario like the usual. Me and Luigi dashed over there and found Bowser carrying Peach. Mario went to attack with a high jump punch as Luigi cheer him on. Bowser threw Mario aside and Luigi jumped in and tried to punch him. Bowser used his fireball.

"Bwah hahahhaha! No one can defeat me!" he laughed and I went to punch his face since he was too busy laugh and praising himself. Princess Peach ran off as he covered his face. "This is why I kidnap Peach when you aren't here. Ow. This is why you are in Spin-offs!"

"You know I'll win." I showed off

Rosalina wave her wand and sent Bowser flying. "I was disturbed by his presences."

Peach ran to check on Mario. Toadsworth sent them both to the nursery room.

~Next Day~

"Are you guys feeling better?" Peach asked

Mario nodded as Luigi was fast asleep. I giggle from Luigi snoring. He's kinda cute.


	2. Luigi's Wish

**~Bowser's Castle~**

"Blast Daisy ruined my plan" I growled, "Having her there is even difficult to capture Princess Toadstool."

"Then think of a plan" Kamek suggested.

" I dont need a plan I am the ultimate Bowser" I praised. "Roar!"

Kamek whack Bowser with his staff. "Don't be such a Moron and think of something." Kamek growled and left the room

"I don't need no one telling me what to do" I barked as he sat down on his throne. He call in 2 Koopas, Carl and Ron. "I order you to do something about Daisy. She is interfering with my plot to take over the Mushroom Kingdom." All three nodded and left the room.

**~ Luigi's P.O.V: Mario and Luigi's Home~**

I was in bed. Thinking about her face, eyes, hair and smile. Daisy was unique... amazing. I can't focus when I'm with her. She she really is a Daisy... but I'm just a coward. She's Confident and tough and I'm a coward. She wouldn't like me... I'm just that guy that has a crush on her; a weakling outshined by his older brother... I wish I could be there for Daisy; that I could be worthy of her...

"Luigi!"

Luigi shook his head "What just-a happened?"

"I was calling you to see if wanted some Pasta!"

"Okey-Dokey!"I started eating.

"What's-a wrong bro? You seem to be a bit off today?"

"They always say Ima coward and because of that I think I'm not worthy enough for Daisy... "

"No your not Luigi. Your my Brother! You are never a coward. Plus I could help you with the Daisy thing. Since you really like her."

"Thank's bro!" I said as I hugged him "You're the best."

**~In the Mushroom Kingdom~**

Me and Mario arrived to the Castle. It's been 3 days since Daisy arrived. I wanted to help and try to get close with her at least try to get to know her.

"How are you guys feeling now?" Peach asked.

"Great!" Mario replied "I'm worry about Luigi. He believes-a he's a coward and it seems he has some interest in Daisy.

Peach had gotten a new Idea. I left to stare at the window and saw Daisy as beautiful as ever. I remember when we met for the first time. She was a bit shorter but she had the same heart.

**~Flash Back: Mushroom's Kingdom Back yard~**

I was strolling through garden feeling useless. Everyone was Praising Mario for saving the Princess as I ran and cheered him on. As I kept walking, I heard whimpering sound. I turned to who was there. It was a girl with a red crown with a yellow dress. I sat next to her. Her face was buried on her knees.

"Why such-a Princess like yourself is crying herself out in such a beautiful night."

She sniffles a little. "I'll be fine, My heart just hope for too many things that's all," she said as she lift up her face. What beauty she had. It reminded me of a flower. "I guess your a Plumber Boy too. The last thing I want to do is fall for a Plumber Boy all over again. I feel so weak and stupid I should have never fallen in love with such a jerk. I guess I know why Peach let's Mario save her... she loves him. I thought we could had have something more. Princess Daisy is no more..."

I had realize the name. Princess Daisy... The Tomboyish Princess of Sarasaland. She is one of the most confident and toughest Princesses here. Now she is here crying right next to me. Even the most confident have their moments. I couldn't bare to hear her cry. I maybe a coward but she isn't.

"Princess Daisy, this isn't like you. I may be a coward but you are the Confident Tomboy Princess who needs no one to run her country. Please stop it-a with all the crying." as I pick a Daisy and gave it to Daisy and pulled my hat over my face to cover my red cheeks.

She stared at me as her blue eyes widen. "Thanks Yo!" Daisy jumped out of the bench, "I'm strong and shouldn't be crying for a rusty ol' knight. I don't need no one. Thanks for reminding me who I am." She Kissed me cheek as she then smelled the flower. "Since you've been so sweet to me, you'll be my sweetie." she winked and left.

My face was pure red. I froze like a statue once she kissed my cheek as I fell on the ground. Ever since that day I will never forget her. I want to be less of a coward for her... but I'm so weak...

**~Daisy's P.O.V.: Mushroom Kingdom~**

I wonder how Sarasaland was doing. My nation has been through so much and as their Princess I will do anything. I turned and found Luigi hiding behind the wall. He's so shy... it's sooo cute. I wonder why? I'm going to say hi. I always have a softside for Shy guys ;).

"Luigi! How are ya!" I shouted. as Luigi blushed slightly and waved his hand. Then Peach snatched me and everyone ran upstairs except Luigi. His face seemed puzzled.

I was confused. Peach never been this energetic for a while as in snatching me from my converstion with Luigi. I guess she want's to tell me something. Peach will always get like this if it's something really big for her. Let me see what it is...

"Yo! What's up!"I said.

"We need you to do us-a favor?" said Mario

"Like?" I asked.

"Well I want you to be Luigi's Damsel in Dis-" Mario said as he was cutoff by Peach

"Let Luigi be your knight and shining armor and ..." Peach continued.

I turned to Rosalina "What are they talking about?"

"They want you to pretend to be kidnap so Luigi could save you." Rosalina explained.

"I'm not interested." I said

"But its-a for my brother, Daisy" Mario pleaded

"Well to inform Mr. Brother of the year, it's all going to be a lie. Plus I believe Luigi is brave enough."

"Daisy why not let it happen at least once. Luigi could be your knight and shinig armor." Peach said.

"I'm not getting into this, Daisy out" I said.

Once I began to walk away Peach yelled "Daisy! I have your Diary."

"It's not a diary! Its a journal" I insisted "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes" Peach replied.

"AHHH MAN! Fine I'll do it." I growled.

Peach explained the plan to me. Wario and Waluigi will end up Kidnapping me. I give in a few cries. Wait till Luigi defeats them. Kiss his cheeks and give a Ticket. Happily ever after. Well no. I disapprove! Poor Luigi, how could they play with his feeling like that.

"Alright! lets get in Character" I said to Waluigi as looked at.

"Waluigi will do his best" as he stares at me.

"Ok?" He was really creepy. I'm not happy that I have to work with him on this.

I went in place trying to search for Luigi. I spotted him and hugged him from behind "I miss you sweetie!" I whispered as he turnd red.

"Daisy?" Luigi questioned me a bit

"C'mon let's hang out!" I smiled

Luigi nodded "Let's-a go." Then the lights turn off as Some one grabbed me and tied up arms. If I were really in danger I would probably grabbed their arm and flipped them to the ground. Since this is only fake I'll just suck it up.

"Luigi!" I screamed and then something hit me from behind as I lost conscientiousness.

**~Warehouse~**

I woke in the middle of Luigi fight with Waluigi. Waluigi wanted to steal me so he could Marry me Wario explained. Luigi was serious as you could see it in his face as he kept fighting Waluigi. Wario kept cheering Waluigi on. So these guys tricked me... GOSH THAT BOILS ME! WHY IN THE WORLD MARIO AND PEACH TRUST THIS GUY IN THE FIRST PLACE! Next time I won't fall for something like this -.-. I'm beginning to lose trust in people... I was tied up on a pole.

"Time to end this fight!" I began to lift the pole and whack Wario and then Waluigi as Luigi smiled. "They were in my way. Yo! Can you untied the rope around my arm."

"Okey" Luigi said as he avoided eye contact with me.

I smiled as a plan struck my mind. I took the pole and tied Waluigi and Wario on it. I giggled as Luigi laughed. "That's what they get! Thanks Sweetie," I peck his cheek and wrap my arm around his as he took his green hat and covered his face.

**~Luigi P.O.V.: Mushroom Castle~**

Daisy Noticed me Finally. I feel like I did something right and not run away.

"Are you Daisy's Prince?" Peach ask

"I-I" I hesitated.

"Stop!" Daisy yelled. "Everything was all a lie. Mario and Peach were worried about you. They wanted you to believe in yourself a bit more and who could blame em. Sure they did it in the correct way and kinda blackmail me into it. We believe in you Luigi... I believe in you. Heck ya still went there to save me." She teared up and ran to hug me. "Without you I would have forgotten who I really was; you were always there for me. SO WHAT IF YOU AREN'T BRAVE YOU STILL A PRETTY COOL GUY! YO! IF YOU ARE LOST AND YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO OR JUST TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID FOR NO REASON DON'T FORGET IT. I'm grateful to have you. "

My heart throbbed even faster. I'm special to her... she is grateful to have. I couldn't believe it. Is this a Dream. I guess she hasn't forgotten on how we met. Peach and Mario giggle as me and Daisy were totally confused.

"They planned this all" Rosalina informed

"I knew that-a this would have happened" Mario said as he wink at me. I smirked a little. He actually help me get closer to Daisy.

"Whatever! Woooo Hooo crank up the volume it's time to dance" as she snatched my hand and pulled me to dance with her, "Yeeehaw! Aint this fun?"

"Oh yeah" I said as I spinned her a few times and threw her up in mid air and caught her.

**~Daisy's P.O.V.: Bathroom~**

Today really was an okay day and I had plenty of fun with Luigi. But now it's time to sleep. Someone outside the Bathroom door.

"Ron you distract the princess and I catch" Koopa Carl said

"No, you do it. I distract the Princess" Koopa Ron grabbed the bag where they were going to Kidnap Princess Daisy.

I opened the door as they both stop and stared at me. I started kicking both of them as they passed out. I put them both in a box and put a send in express sticker to Bowser's Castle on it. I grabbed the box and kicked it outside of our door.

"Good Rids" I said as I closed the door.


	3. The Mysterios Man (MrL)

**~Bowser's P.O.V: Bowser's Castle~**

"Next time Bowser if you want to kidnap me, DO IT RIGHT!" Daisy yelled out of the top of her lungs and threw the two Koopas at him. Once Daisy left I exploded as all the Koopas shook in fear.

"Ah! you guys are idiots!" I threw both of them towards the wall. Kamek snickered as I growled. "What are you laughing about!?"

"Of how stupid you are Bowser." Kamek began to laugh even harder as I kept raging even more.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked "The only princess I could kidnap is Peach."

"Because she's a blonde" Kamek pointed out, "Daisy she could rip your head off in a second."

I growled. Boiled with full rage "No one can be stronger than Bowser!"

"Don't worry" Kamek snickered "leave it to me"

**~Daisy's P.O.V.: Garden~**

I saw that the sun was still raising. It was beautiful;all the colors blending with each other in the sky. It was a masterpiece. I picked up the water can and began to water the flowers. "There's no need to dry out flowers" I said to the flowers, "We need to put more flowers here." I touched the ground as a group of flowers sprung. "There ya go!"I miss Sarasaland... I thought. My people are very important to me and as their princess I have to be there no matter what. I shouldn't worry much I'll be there tomorrow anyway to continue with my work. I saw Luigi hiding behind a tree, blushing as I winked at him. He turned even more red and I started walking over there.

"Hi Luigi!"

"U-Uh..." Luigi hesitated and blushed even more.

"Awe Luigi your blushing," I giggled as he laughed sarcastically with me, "Wanna hang out." Luigi nodded slightly as I giggled.

**~Luigi's P.O.V.~**

Me and Daisy went to the park walking outside enjoying nature. She would talk about her favorite foods and ask me what mines were. I barely spoke with her. All I could ever do is see her smile. She was better than being in-a pizzeria. Everytime I opened my mouth my mind goes blank. I'll just end up chickening out...

"Luigi!" Daisy called as I turned to her, "I know we been spending the best of times together and because of that I wanna say something..." Could it-a be that she's going to... My eyes widen as I began to feel my heart beat even faster. "I'm going home tomorrow."I was shocked as I turned into stone and fell to ground. "Sweetie!" Daisy screamed and went to see if I was fine. I got up and put "I'm-a strong man; I got-a this!" face. She smiled from knowing that I was alright. My heart flatten. I haven't told her what I feel about her... Should I? My heart kept throbbing. I can't do this, I cant do this, I can't do this... but it's now or never.

"Um, Princess I- I" I hesitated

"Yeah?"

" I- I l-like " I gulped " I like to know what you think about love." I did a face palm. Why... how could I mess it up again. I really am weak. Daisy sighed as she stared at the sun.

" I don't believe in love, Luigi" she said ,"Love for us Princesses... well love for me isn't real. We are expected to love the prince of our dreams or our knight and shining armor. Expected to get kidnapped and let them save us. The only person was him and I didn't love him. It was all an illusion. The illusion of finding your prince. I never fell in love ever in my life. If that's how love is... then the word love never existed for me."

"I didn't-a realize your thoughts about love..." I said to her as she slightly smiled.

"Yeah, It isn't really something a Princess would say." she said, "I hope I'm not being weird... I think I should go."  
"Okey-Dokey..." I said as I kept holding in my feelings. Daisy left .I should have told her what I felt about her. But after hearing what I said she probably wouldn't be with me. I sighed. Then I heard someone screaming. She had a slim red dress and long dark brown hair. Her face was covered with a lot of make up. As she ran closer and closer towards me, she became even more familiar. Wait a minute, I think that's Pauline! Mario's Ex!

"Help!" she jumped to hug me," DK is chasing me again"

"I don't-a see him" I said as she cried, "Ok I'll take you to Mario."

**~Mushroom Kingdom~**

"Mario!" I called as he was spending time with Princess Peach.

"Luigi?" Mario questioned him as Pauline walked in the room, "What-a just happened?"

"DK was trying to attack her Mario." I said as Mario went up to Pauline to comfort her.

"Come to my house-a" Mario offered

"I'm not sure if your girlfriend would mind," Pauline said as she glared at Peach.

"She won't-a at all," Mario said as I turned to Peach as she holds in her anger and nodded. Mario walked Pauline out of the Mushroom Kingdom. I slowly turned to Peach as she looked very calm.

"Are you alright-a, Peach" I asked.

"Of course, how couldn't I be" she answered," I'm not jealous about the ex-girlfriend thing." She then took a pillow and ripped it apart. "There I feel much better" I stood there in shock. " How was your day with you know," she said as she winked.

"Actually Princess, I didn't-a told her what I feel about her," I confessed.

"But Luigi she's leaving tomorrow. You have to talk to her and tell her how you feel," Peach encouraged me but I shook my head,"Luigi you going to lose her... remember if she was yours she will come back to you and if she isn't she won't come back at all." Peach did have a point. I have to confess to her or then I'll lose her.

"Luigi" a toad called me, "Mario needs you"

"Okey Dokey, see you later Princess Peach," I said as she waved her hand goodbye.

**~Mario and Luigi's house~**

"What is it-a Mario?" I asked once I arrived, "I'm thirsty from walking here."

"Here ya go" Mario gave me juice "Pauline made it for me but I haven't drank it yet."

I nodded and drank the juice "Woo hoo that you Bro!"

"I'm going to go get-a some pasta." Mario said.

I waited as Pauline was sleeping in Mario's Bed. It was about to be 8:00 pm and I need to talk to Daisy. ... I sighed maybe we can't be that close after all. I began to get really sleepy as I went to Bed

**~Daisy's P.O.V.: Garden~**

"Wonderland" by Natalia. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG

I sat at the bench; staring at the night sky. I feel like what I said to Luigi was a little to cruel. Love ... It's something I don't want to get into... It could be so beautiful and a nightmare. Fairy Tales Don't Exist!

I heard a Toad screaming from the top of it's lungs "Help! Help!" I rushed in and found the poor Toad struggling to get the sack. From a Mysterious man. He worn a black jumpsuit, a green bandanna around his neck, a black mask and a hat. He gave me a look with that sinister smile of his.

"Yo Who the hell you think you are!" I yelled at him.

"Someone you wish you had, " he said as I laughed as the toad ran away

"Someone like you pfft! You wish!" I said, "I'm not the typical Princess."

I'm not Snow White,  
but I'm lost inside this forest.

(Daisy tries to punch him)  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.

(He stops her from punching him; Daisy's in shock)  
Don't want your stilettos!  
I'm not, not Cinderella..

(She tries to kick him and blocks it)  
I don't need a knight,  
so baby take off all your armor!

(He gets behind Daisy and whispers "I'm not your Prince Charming" and then instinct took over him.)  
You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.

(He pins Daisy to the ground; Daisy blushes as her heart began to jump out of her chest, What's this strange feeling she thought )

Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all,  
but I want ya more!

(While she kept thinking ,He leans closer to her and smells her. A tingly rush came inside of him once he saw her flushed face.)  
Will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poison apple?

(Then he wanted more of her and slowly leaned in to kiss her but she pushes him off. As she got up, she was hyperventilating as her face was red as a rose)

I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!

("Don't ya do dare do that again!" she yelled as her face was still red. He blushed and gave her a creep smile "I like it when you get mad". Then out from crawling within the shadows he launched at her; he forces Daisy to lean on the tree behind her.)

Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!

("Stop it get off of me!" Daisy yelled as she struggles to get him off)

take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!

(He holds her down tighter and as he stares to the ground trying to control these passionate instincts but once he looked up to her face, he cheeks started to burn, but he couldn't tame what's inside of him no more as he ends up kissing her passionately)


	4. Daisy saves Mario Farewell Daisy

**~Daisy's P.O.V: Garden~**

I kneed the creepy man between his legs and ran to the Castle. Mr.L got up and smiles. "I'm going to really like this game." Mr. L picks up a daisy and goes home.

**~Mushroom Kingdom Castle~**

I slam open the door as Peach notices the dark aura surrounding me. " Daisy what's up?" I didn't answer and Marched up stairs as every step I created caused a earthquake to the castle.

Toadsworth rush to find Princess Peach " Your highness! There's an earthquake! We must evacuate."

Peach shook her head, "No it's just Daisy."

"Thank goodness" he said and had a slow realization with Daisy's mood "Oh no Princess Daisy isn't pleased. How could this have happened?"

"I don't know" Peach answered in a worried tone.

**~Daisy's Room~**

I kept stomping as I finally reached my bed and ripped 3 pillows at the sametime. "Ahhhh! That jerk invaded my space! I swear next time I see him I'll kill him!" I stop to think about how my heart felt being near him, how it couldn't stop beating from the feeling having him so close. No one has ever done anything like that to me...my lips that he kissed. "How it made her fly to another world... but" I punched through the wall. "He stole my first kiss! That pervert!" I wanted it for someone special. Someone I could trust... "Luigi..." Th first person that came in mind "why did he suddenly came in mind?"

**~Luigi's P.O.V: M and L House~**

I woke up walking all crisscrossy as my head kept pounding. I went to the bathroom "Is it a migraine?" I picked up his green tooth brush and put tooth paste on it. I started brushing my teeth as I notice someone speaking to me. "Hey!" I turn to look both ways but no one was there as my head kept on giving me more pain. I look up to the mirror and sees nyself but something about me there was off. My eyes were dark and he wore black and his aura was black. I coughed, choking on the toothpaste. I spit it out on the sink. "Wait your back" I asked as he smirked

"Yes I am!" said Mr.L

"But how?" I asked as Mr. L smiles

"The drink that was meant for Mario made by Pauline was meant to brainwash people." Mr.L answered without a care in the world expression.

"So that means-"

"Pauline was trying to brainwash Mario!" Mr.L finished it for him " And that brought me back in your life... Like If I ever wanted to see your face at all."

"I have to tell everyone else!" I said as Luigi gotten a huge headache and switched to Mr.L "I'm gonna have some fun first."

**~Daisy's P.O.V." Daisy's Room~**

"Ok Daisy I patched up the room" a toad announced to Daisy as I kept thinking about what happened last night. "Daisy!"

"Oh!" I woke up from my thoughts, "Thank you fixing my room, I didn't know what had gotten to me." The toad left as I buried myself under my blanket. All my mind kept thinking about was that man. His face... his crazy eyes... his lips... that just suddenly attracts butterflies in my stomach grew as I kept blushing. "NO! I CAN NOT FALL FOR A JERK... ESPECIALLY IF HE'S A CRIMINAL! Look what he did to that poor toad. I mean he makes me feel happy but he will hurt me..." I shook my head " I need to stop talking to myself. Remember I don't need anyone on my side! It's a beautiful day filled with flowers

I heard Peach crying from downstairs. I change to my mini dress and rush downstairs. There were many toads surrounding her as Peach kept crying.

"Oh Daisy!" Peach cried "Mario left me for her..."

"Mario really that's a shocker" I said "Mario wouldn't do such a thing. Imagine if I had to save a princess as much as Mario saved you gosh you must be pretty darn special!"

"What?"

"Nothing don't mind me" I said " So how do you know he left.

"Well this letter says otherwise" Peach showed me.

_Dear Princess_

_I left the kingdom to runaway with my new bride, Pauline. I remember how amazing she is and your not. Goodbye Princess I never loved to begin with_

_P.S. Can you please not be such a blonde_

_Love Mario_

I hugged Peach with all my might and couldn't believe that Mario did such a thing.

It was already 8:00 pm and Peach had gotten worse. She bought 3 lb worth of ice cream. Daisy kept comforting her good friend. We were watching one of those romance movies. I lost interest in it for the first couple of minutes.

Mario did that soughta thing to Peach is unbelievable. Then he left her for Pauline. Something seems very fishy about this. I wonder if Luigi has any clue of what's going on. I text and called Luigi about 3 hours ago and he hasn't respond back? I wonder... Peach began to cry again.

"Peach I don't think you should keep watching this" I advised her.

"Don't forgive Alejandro he doesn't deserve you!" Peach ignore as I facepalm, "Daisy look she's eating pasta! Reminds me of red and red reminds me of fire from how many times Mario had to jump over Lava to save me."

"Ummm I'm heading outside to catch some air Peach"

Peach sniffles," Alright make sure you get back before the movie ends"

"Yeah-yeah that movie" I sighed and left to the garden.

**~Garden~**

Damn this is stressing me out. How could Mario do such a thing... Well they are Italian so they do flirt a lot... but he loves Peach. My heart was beating again.

"So look who came back." I smirked as I clenched my fist. He was leaning on the same tree where he last pinned me and holding a rose.

"I wanted to see my favorite Princess is doing after our last encounter," he snickered, "I would say your lips tasted pretty sweet." I punch through the tree as he slightly tilted his and missed.

"You seemed to be recklist today, Doll face" he said as I stomp the ground and steam came out from my ears, "Why are you so mad unless..." He smiled "That was your first kiss."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! I don't need you to know about my life." I pointed at him and turn away.

"So how good was I ;)" he asked as I swung the bat at him as he moved behind. I turned towards him.

"Cut the chit chat Pal what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to play with you for a while longer Ms. toughgal."

"The names Daisy got that, I'm not Doll Face nor Ms. toughgal." I growled,"Now get out!"

"The names Mr.L. I was here thinking I should a help my fellow passionate flower lover." he said.

"What are you talking about man?"

"It has to do with Mario." he said.

"Mario! I know something happened to him."

"It's seems your smart too Doll face."

"I told you to stop calling me that" I yelled at him "And tell me what happened to Mario?"

"You know that Pauline girl kinda of brain wash Mario," he said "She is heading to Bowser's Place."

"Bowser I knew he had something to do with it," I growled as I turned around "Well I have to save the day. Thanks-." I turned around and he was gone. There right in front of me was a daisy. "This guy gets every little chance he gets and tries to hit on me." -.-

**~Bowser's front yard~**

"Mario we are finally together." she said while hugging him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Brainwashed Mario said.

"Pauline don't do it!" I said as I was roller skating there to reach her "Why are you doing this to Mario?"

"Because I love him, Daisy! I missed Mario. I want him back from that Princess..." Pauline teared up.

"Pauline I understand. Love is an beautiful and horrible thing... I think the only reason I don't believe in it is only because I'm probably scared of it..." I admitted, "If you really love Mario Pauline, you should set him free so he could be happy."

"I understand" Pauline agreed.

"Good let's head back to the Castle and-" I was cutoff as Kamek came in.

"You ruin my plan Princess Daisy" Kamek yelled. Then Bowser popped out and jumped in front of Daisy

"Daisy I came here to kidnap you, Bwahahahahahahaaaa" Bowser laughed.

"Are you Serious?"

"Ummmmm Yes" Bowser replied as Daisy punched him out cold.

" Yay I did it. Good ridance!" I said,"let's go home before Peach starts gaining weight with all that ice cream and get too depress about Mario."

**~Garden~**

Everyone was happy and cheering for Mario's arrival. Peach was happy and Pauline and Peach finally are getting along with the one thing they have in common... Mario. They were pretty much embarrasing him. Pauline was showing Peach one of Mario's baby pictures that he given her when they were dating. Peach died of laughter as Mario was being a grumpypants. Yup Everything was back to normal. I went back to that same garden. I wonder why do I feel so comfortable. Just being here eases my mind. With my powers I summon the daisy that Mr.L gave me. My heart throbbed. Mr.L got me tied in a knot, confused about my emotions. He just had to kiss me that jerk. I was sitting on the bench, looking up at the stars. I wonder how Rosalina is doing... speaking of Rosalina... Luigi hasn't texted me.

I heard someone coming I spotted the person. It was Luigi... ooo that jerk ignored me for the whole day. Hmph... I got an idea.

**~Luigi's P.O.V:Party going to Garden~**

"Im tired of this whole day." I was just leaving the party. Mr L was speaking in Luigi's head: "You are such a reck Luigi" as he sighs. I growled "I'm nervous ok I can't really talk to her..." I said. Mr.L started laughing. "Leave me alone L!" Every Toad looked at me thinking I'm crazy walking around talking to myself."Great now they think I'm crazy. I sat at the bench. "Daisy must be mad that I haven't spoken to her today..." I said. I sighed as something behind me grabbed my shoulders. I launched of the bench to the Ground.

"Gotcha" Daisy said.

"Daisy, gosh I'm glad to see you"

"If you did you would have texted me back" Daisy pointed out ¬､¬

"Well" I started rubbing the back of my head as a tear fell down from Daisy's eye.

"I'm so confused Luigi... My heart is lost" Daisy sobs, "Everything I said about Love ... I do think it exists... I'm just scared..."

I grabbed the daisy that she had with her and tilted my hat to cover my red face. "Don't worry you'll firgire it out... remember you are Daisy!" Daisy face was flushed as she takes the flower slowly and turns her the other way.

"Th-thank you, Lu-Luigi..." 0/,/0

I nodded as I started walking away. She hugged me from behind as I got even redder and the butterflies in my stomach got more intense.

**~Luigi's room~**

"It's morning already" I said as I stretched. Then I turned around and notice something was buried in my covers. I seem to be breathing. I lifted it up and was Daisy. Oh GOD! Don't tell me we did it! "Mamma Mia! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO MARIO."

"What's with all the noise Luigi" Daisy slowly started to awaken.

"What happened last night?" I shivered as Daisy had a sudden change in mood *3*

"Well I did most of the work, Luigi. Well you had the ingredients. I started off going really fast in the beginning, and then going slower to get really in those tough spots. It was my first time so I wasn't sure how good I was doing it and mixing it all together ended up tasted really good. I wanted to know if you like it as much as I did." Daisy said in a seductive tone. I fainted as I heard Daisy calling my name.

I woke up slowly getting up. "It was just a dream" I turned around and saw Daisy in front of me as our noses were about to touch. I turned away and blushed.

"Luigi, is something wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Good I made cookies last night, I wanted you try em."

"Oh I thought" I laughed as I grabbed a bite from the cookie " It's delicious! hey how did you get in here last night."

"Oh that's Great... I took your keys while I was hugging you, Then I made cookies. I gotten really tired and found the first bed I saw and kinda of slept there." she smiled, "Sooo, what did you think I meant, Luigi." Daisy ask as I got all nervous.

"erhmmm well..." I said as I slowly took another bite of the cookie and ignored her question.

Daisy phone started to ring. "Oh no I guess I have to go get ready Luigi," Daisy said "I'm leaving to Sarasaland in an hour!"

"Oh I'll take you then Daisy!"

"That's great Luigi!"

**~Mushroom Kingdom~**

"Oh there goes Daisy!" Peach yelled as she hugged her "I going to miss you TT^TT"

"It's alright Peach! I'm going to see you again!"

"You promise" Peash asked as Daisy nodded.

"Thanks for saving me, Daisy!" Mario said.

"Don't, just repaying back for helping Sarasaland."

Daisy was walking towards me. What am I going to do... What am I going to say... Oh no!

"Hi Luigi!" Daisy greeted,"Well it's more like goodbye Luigi... Thanks for being my friend all the time." I rubbed my head as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I turn red and felt bubbly inside. I forgot where I was. Daisy waved good bye to everyone. The plane began to lift of and flew away. I miss her already.

Mario started to snicker. "You guys seem like you gotten awfully close" Mario said.

"Yeah Luigi you and Daisy seem pretty close..." Peach agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well this morning I saw you two sleeping together" Mario whispered to my ear "Did you do it?" ;)

I pushed Mario to the ground. "We didn't do anything -.-" I started walking away.

"Did you get the Cake!?" Mario asked

"No I got the cookies!" I answered.

"Are you for real!?" he asked as I began to whistle. "Cmon tell me... Luigi...LUIGI"


End file.
